


Trickery Business

by wicked_newt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, this is so short whoops, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_newt/pseuds/wicked_newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wasn't entirely awake yet. He was just conscious and awake at the sensation tingling warmly on his neck, along with a soft whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, Tommy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's late and I can't sleep and this is the first thing that came to mind so I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them! This is also my first contribution to the fandom, and a small one at that. If you look closely you can see that the title is a reference to a Panic! At The Disco song because before I became shipping trash, I was and still am bandom trash. Anyways, enjoy!

Thomas wasn't entirely awake yet. He was just conscious and awake at the sensation tingling warmly on his neck, along with a soft whisper. 

 

"Wake up, Tommy."

 

He scrunched his eyes tightly, not wanting to be awake. The feeling got warmer, and he could recognize what it was. 

 

Newt was lying behind him, his arm wrapped across his chest and his lips on his neck. The peppered kisses that awoke Thomas had now turned into a pair of lips that dragged themselves down his neck, right above his collarbone. 

 

The blonde leaned in closer, holding a kiss to Thomas' skin where there were a few moles scattered about. Instinctively, Thomas moved back his shoulder, stretching his neck to allow Newt more space. 

 

The kissing quickly turned to sucking as Newt focused on the small area on Thomas' neck and making the younger boy groan. Still having his arm draped across the other's chest, Newt pushed down on Thomas' shoulder, making him lay down on his back instead of his side.

 

Thomas was definitely feeling more awake now. Seeing as the blonde was leaning over him from the side, he pulled him on top of him, his boyfriend now straddling him. Newt stopped working at what had now become a reddish purple hickey and kissed him again, trailing little kisses up his neck and stopped right underneath his jaw. He sucked against the tender skin, making Thomas tighten his grip on Newt's waist. 

 

When the blonde finally moved to the other's lips, Thomas kissed back with a ferocity Newt had never seen this early in the morning. Thomas had his hands all over Newt's back, while the other had sunk from having his hands on each side of Thomas' shoulders to holding himself up on his elbows. Newt bit Thomas' lip, and the breathy moan that came out of the younger boy made him smile just a bit.

 

"You awake now, Tommy?"

 

He could only respond with a slightly incoherent "Uh huh,".

 

What made Thomas confused is when Newt pulled back and jumped out of bed and walked straight towards the bathroom, only turning around to smirk. 

 

"That's good, Tommy, because I have to go to work, and I believe your class starts in 20 minutes. Love ya."


End file.
